Case 10: Bloody handprints on a wooden wall
by Kohaku-Hime
Summary: *sequel* A famous actress walks into the doors of SPR one day. Bloody handprints on a wall, flickering lights... definately paranormal activity. Everyone knows it. They know that this could be the most dangerous case they have ever accepted.
1. Chapter 1

**Alice: Hello!*echos***

**Lizzy: Shut up**

**Alice: Ouch! That burns**

**Lizzy:*rolls her eyes* anyways, this is our fanfiction.**

**Alice: I am not sure where I am gonna go with it but-**

**Lizzy: It doesn't matter, well, I am Lizzy, and that airhead is Alice**

**Alice: I am the actual writer, Lizzy is just my assistant**

**Lizzy: When she says assistant she means a piece of her imagination that she yells at, which would be me.**

**Alice: But you are meaner than me, heck, YOU are evil to me!**

**Lizzy: So this fanfic takes place literally right after our last case, The scream in the locked Room, Case 9. In that fanfic Mai is kicked out of her old apartment. At work they are asked to do a case at Mai's old house. Naru and Mai confess their love, but Mai is irritated with the fact that they don't act any different around each other, that he is still a jerk. Then they defeat her mom and leave the case, and then Mai remembers she doesn't have a home…**

**Alice: You may want to just read the fanfic, unless you're okay with our summary of 8 chapters in 4 sentences.**

**Lizzy: Just shut up and start the story!**

**Alice: Hey! *sighs* fine**

_Mai POV_

_Day 1_

Silence, loneliness, and the cold, three places you dread to be at. As for me, I must be in those three places all at once, every night, with my job and school the only sense of warmth I have left. I sat on a bench, saying nothing to those who walked by, I wouldn't accept money, nor any support whatsoever. I do have a job. I felt a hot tear run down my cheek, thawing my face until, it too, was as cold as the snow around me. That kept repeating until my tears became a waterfall, warming my face, and then making it colder. Even so, my face was the warmest part of my body, all I was wearing was brown leggings a jean skirt and a long sleeved white hooded shirt. The warmest thing I could salvage from my apartment.

No one has noticed my agony; no one has realized I don't live in the same area anymore. I am alone, forever maybe. If I can't tell anyone my thoughts, I may as well die a lonely girl, crying in the rain. It is probably where I belong.

It wasn't until now that I actually realized how much my life sucked. I was useless, all I could do for SPR is set up, dream, and supposedly I am also telepathic. I get the feeling that was just a joke though; _I probably just gave the keys to Masako without thinking before the event…_ I thought, my tears still streaming down my face, but they were slowing now. I cried for how much my life sucked, I mean, I was a teenage girl holding up a job between schoolwork. Not to mention both of my parents were dead, yet another reason why I was crying. But most of all I was crying because I was alone, I had no one to turn to. Why me?

And before I knew it I had cried myself to sleep.

_T__he next morning_

_Day 1 7:15 am_

_Still Mai POV_

I woke up with the sun in my eyes, I scratched my head, trying to remember where I was as I shivered. I was outside, I knew that much. Then I remembered, I was asleep on the bench. I brushed my teeth and hair, walked into a drug store, bought a coffee and changed. It was then I went to SPR. I figured it was about 7:30 when I walked in, but honestly I didn't know. I began making tea, I knew he would want some.

"Len, will you please tell whoever is here to leave and that our kitchen is not for public use." I heard Naru say, _Should I tell him its me, or let Len figure it out..? _ I thought, I decided to let Len figure it out. By the time he walked in I was already pouring tea for Naru, "Would you like some, too?" I asked.

"No" He said, I could tell he was surprised I was here. I didn't really think about it though. I sighed, _And so the day begins…_

_Later that day_

_Day 1 3:11 pm_

There was a knock at the door, I sighed, we had a costumer, "I got it!" I called, then almost tripped over the carpet, _oops hope Naru didn't hear that…_ then I got the door, brushing off my pants. In front of me were two men and one woman, "Hello!" I smiled, "Welcome to Shibuya Psychic Research…"One of the men pushed past me, throwing me on the ground, "Excuse me?" I asked getting up. He looked at me, anger glowing in his eyes, not to mention he had a gun on him so I really didn't want to mess with him, "Take me to Kazuya Shibuya." I nodded quickly, I knocked on the door to Naru's office, "Naru we have a costumer."

"Let them in" He told me, I showed our guests inside. The woman came up, she was young, about 20, and I recognized her from somewhere. I searched my mind, had I met this woman before? I wouldn't think so… Naru stood up, "I am Kazuya Shibuya, what can I help you with?" That's when it hit me, that girl was the star of a new hit drama series called, 'OniGiri-Sama' what was her name? I think it was Korii Sina or something like that.

The actress walked up, "I am Kyori Chii-nye" So I wasn't that much off, then she added, "I believe my house is haunted, I find bloody hand prints on the ceiling and the lights will go off and suddenly I will find a note in front of me that says beware. I – I don't know what to do!" Naru had the same cold, nonchalant, expression he always did, "I will pay you handsomely!" Chii-nye begged, I honestly felt sorry for her, just like any other case, but I had a feeling this would be even worse than any other case we had ever done before…

**Alice: Well I am proud to say that I updated 3 times this weekend! 1 Vocaloid fanfic 1 Black Blood Brothers fanfic and 1 Ghost Hunt!  
>Lizzy: That is the most she has done in 1 month altogether!<strong>

**Alice: Hey! I cant help it if I am a really bad updater!**

**Lizzy: Well you hadn't known what to do for so long, so actually you were suffering for writers block…**

**Alice: And what broke that writers block was a one-shot called, 'Loveless' by, PaulenneAnne. Don't ask how, it just did…I read it and suddenly I knew what to do!  
>Both: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!<strong>

**Alice: I just figured out what R&R meant. I knew one of them was Review…**


	2. Mai tea

**Alice: Well I am here to update once again. This time I am doing it late at night, but I might stop in the middle of the chapter, I mean in the last hour I have updated to fics, well updated one and started another new one. **

**Lizzy: yup she is almost done with her Sing the Song of Vocaloid and she will probably finish her black blood brothers one within a couple of chapters!**

**Alice: yeah… still!**

**Lizzy: yup well then you can get to work on your song fics for Vocaloid and like a million other fics you plan on doing!**

**Alice: I know I know. Anyways, I would like to thank Cross your heart for me for reviewing!  
>Lizzy: Yeah I thought she decided to ditch us!<strong>

**Alice: Lizzy! You are so mean!**

**Lizzy: * shrugs* anyways, we don't own Ghost Hunt**

_Mai POV_

_Day 2 _

_8:32 am_

"Mai!" a familiar voice yelled, "Hi…." I was cut off, by a breathtaking hug from Monk. Literally breath taking, "Can't…Breathe…" I barely made out, he let go of me, and I sighed, "Thanks Monk." I said.

**(Alice: This is where I broke off I decided to go to bed…)**

Then just as Ayako came to greet me, the top kill joy walked up, "Get to work. This is not a club." I sighed, I couldn't believe Naru was so cold sometimes, scratch that, he was cold ALL the time. He looked at me, "Mai," I put my hands up and interrupted him, "I know, I know. Tea." I went to go get it for him, I heard him say, "Before you leave come see me. We will need to change seating." So now I will have to go there with someone else. That could be a very good thing. The ride would probably be a lot more enjoyable. I got tea for Naru. He grabbed his tea from my hand, quite unexpected. I began to walk away, "Mai" he said, but I ignored him. Then with his other hand, he grabbed my arm, I turned around, "What?" he looked straight into my eyes, "This is going to be a dangerous case, you don't have to come." I laughed gently, he was serious, but he was so sincere. I replied, "I have to come!" I do need the money for one!" He let me go; "fine" and he let me leave.

I helped Lin fill up the SPR van with camera, monitors, and other equipment. When we were done I sighed and leaned against the truck. A limo drove by and parked in front of the building. Out walked Masako. She smiled and walked towards me, "Hello Mai." She told me in the same tone she typically used when talking to me. I smiled, "Hey Masako" I said. She turned away from me and made her way inside. This kind of sucked. If I switched cars I would have to drive the entire way with her. I doubted that I would have any choice. Lin interrupted my thoughts, "Get ready to leave." I nodded and walked inside. I figured I should see Naru right about now. I walked into his office and sighed. He looked at me, "Mai. I want you to go ahead with Ayako, John, Yasuhara, and Takigawa." I sighed and nodded and walked out. He said nothing. I walked out to Monk's van, "I am riding with you guys today." Monk stared for a moment out of confusion, then he smiled, "Awesome. It will be fun having you for the ride!" I returned the smile, "Thanks Monk." I said. I hopped into back seat as John and Yasu were entering back from the other side. Ayako hoped in front, she looked back, she obviously expected to see Masako, "Oh, Mai. I didn't know you were here." I laughed along with Monk. John and Yasu had the same blank faces on. We laughed harder. Monk began to drive once we were done laughing, "That was funny." He said.

When we got there, we fell silent. Chills ran up my spine. "So this is the place." I muttered. "Yeah, guess so." Yasu replied. It was a moderately old mansion that had a terribly evil aura to it. We got out. Mrs. Chii-Nye walked out of the house, "Thank you so very much for coming." She said, bowing, she stood up straight again and looked around, "Is this it?" she asked. Monk shook his head, "Three more will be here shortly." He started, "They have all the supplies. But since we are here, can we have a tour of the house?" Chii-Nye nodded, "Of course." She led us into the house. We followed her inside. She showed us every room and finally the guest bedroom which would be our base. Their was a honk coming from outside, "Naru?" I guessed. We all walked outside. It was in fact, Naru. We showed him where base was before taking everything inside.

Once we got everything into base Naru began giving out orders. Even before we set anything up! He looked at John, "John, take Masako…" Even before Naru finished John said, "On it, Lets go Masako." Something was different with Naru today, he seemed more uptight than usual, heck he was almost never uptight! There most be something seriously bad happening at this house. "Everyone else set up." We followed his orders.

'Naru had some nerve. He told us to set up, and what does he do? Tour the house! What a selfish, uncaring, annoying, and STUPID boy! I cant believe I ever liked him!' a voice screamed in my head. I smirked at the truth it spoke. He WAS very annoying and he WAS very selfish.

Once we were done, I started the tea, Naru was pretty predictable. I figured he would walk in and the first thing he would do is say, 'Mai tea'. Ugh! What was with him? Without a doubt, about two minutes later, Naru walked in. And just WHAT did he say?

"Mai, tea"

UGH! HE CAN BE SO ANNOYING!

**Alice: I know is started out being kinda, you know, depressing, and then at the end it was funny… sorry about that…**

**Lizzy: if you have to apologize then just don't do it!**

**Alice: Please R&R*totally ignoring Lizzy***

**Lizzy: HEY**


	3. The Dream

**Alice:HIIIIII**

**Lizzy: You haven't updated in like a year**

**Alice: Beware of high school**

**Lizzy: Yeah, that's all you  
>Alice: IM SORRY :'(<strong>

**Lizzy: Whatever, this update better be good**

**Alice: I hope so! I am working on lengthening my chapters **

**Lizzy: Yeah, rather than your short pathetic ones**

**Alice: They aren't pathetic!**

**Lizzy: Sure…**

**Alice: I hate you…**

_Mai POV_

_Later that day_

Masako and John ran into the room. Masako didn't look too good. She looked bad, really bad! What had she seen? Ayako rushed over to her to soothe her, but as soon as she touched her back, Masako collapsed. Naru, hearing the commotion, entered the room, "Put her on the couch." He commanded, his eyes narrowing. What is going on in this house and why does it have such an evil aura?

Ayako and I obeyed Naru's orders and set Masako on the couch. Then Chii-Nye walked into the room, carrying drinks on a tray. When she saw Masako on the couch, distress on her face, she set her stuff down and came to our aid. "Chii-Nye?" I asked, she looked up, "Why did you move here?" She seemed surprised by the question. She proceeded to pretend she didn't hear it and pass the drinks out. It was iced tea. She walked out without saying another word to me. There had to be a reason behind that.

Masako groaned and slowly her eyed flickered open. She sat up, "Where are they?" She asked us, although it seemed only John understood what she meant. He came up to her, "They are gone" He reassured. She smiled thankfully, "Good." I wanted to ask what she had been referring to, but I figured right now wasn't the appropriate time. I would ask John later tonight, but for now, I really needed a nap. A small voice in my head screamed that staying awake would be for the best, but I was really tired. So I listened to the louder voice in me head telling me sleep was in order. I grabbed a pillow and curled up in a large nearby arm chair. Slowly I lost connection with reality and soon I was unconscious.

…

I woke up in a land of darkness. Floating in the air, alone. I looked around. I knew what I was going to see next. It hardly ever failed. I walked around the nothingness. I saw a faint orange light in the corner of my eye. I smiled, so that was where I was supposed to go. As I drew nearer, I heard many screaming voices. I was confused, I decided I didn't want to go that way anymore, I learned I couldn't control my body. At all. I was pushed towards the scene. When I approached it I saw a home near Chii-Nye's home on fire. It wasn't there anymore, so this must have been the past. There was a sign in front of Chii-Nye's large home. It read:

_SAKURA  
>HOME FOR ORPHANED GIRLS<span>_

I was soon pushed into "Sakura" I was in the kitchen. There were three girls holding each other, trembling. I came up to them, I asked them what the matter was, even though I didn't think they would be able to hear me. I noticed they were staring past me, I turned to look at what they saw. There was a man, dressed all in black, wearing a horrifying mask and holding a bloody butcher knife. I stood in front of the girls. A shrill chilling laugh came from the mask, before he ran towards the girls and brutally slaughtered them. The man took off his mask and smiled triumphantly. He put his mask back on and said, "Curse this orphanage. And all who live here."

Why would he do that? I heard heavy breathing near me. I opened the pantry to discover a small girl clutching herself in fear. Alone, she looked up, panic overwhelming her. She seemed to notice me and smile, "I thought you were the scary man" She whispered. I looked behind me, no one! Was she talking to me? I returned a confused smile. I squatted next to her, "Why is the scary man here?" I asked her.

"To kill us" She replied, "Well, to kill me." She was trembling, I wished I could take her back with me, but I knew better than to mess with the past.

"Why?" I asked her, holding on her tightly. It was like I was actually part of this event.

"Because I am different." She said quietly. She was about to continue, however I heard footsteps and put my finger to her mouth. She obeyed. We sat still for a few minutes, the footsteps came on and off. Sometimes they were there, other times not. I knew better than to take chances. I heard the door slowly open. The girl shoved her head into her arms. In walked the masked man, however he wasn't looking at the girl, he was looking at me. He took his mask off and a baffled look appeared on his face, "Where did you come from?" He pointed at me. My heart stopped, he didn't see me earlier, how could be see me now?

I looked around, there had to be another person here. He shouldn't have been able to see me! He noticed my strange reaction, "Who ARE you?" He asked.

"I am Mai Taniyama. Who are you." I said strongly, though I felt myself shaking. I couldn't let the girl know I was scared though.

"hmph, well I guess I will have to kill you too." He didn't even answer my question. I shoved my body weight into him. I felt something slice my flesh, the knife. It got me! I was so confused. Maybe this was just a regular dream. Maybe this wasn't about to have anything to do with the case. None of this should be possible! The man fell to the ground. I left the room with the girl holding my hand. We made our way to the front door and out we ran. This really was Chii-Nye's house. I felt the wound on my torso sting. It hurt badly, I could hardly run. The blood was starting to roll down my leg. I let go of the girls hand.

She looked back at me, "Mai?" she asked. It seemed she had picked up on my name. At that moment my legs gave out. I was laying helplessly on the floor. She came up to my and grabbed my arm, "Lets go!" She said, pulling on my arm. I shook my head weakly. She tugged harder, "Lets go!" She whined

" I cant." I told her, "You go run. Don't forget me!" I smiled reassuringly.

"Are you going away?" I nodded. She looked like she was going to cry. She held five fingers up, "Im five and my name is Chiyuki." She said before giving me a hug, and running off_. Chiyuki, _I thought,_ what a pretty name. _I saw her grow smaller and smaller until she disappeared, I was surprised the man hadn't come out of the house yet. But at least Chiyuki was safe. I felt myself dying. I became weaker and weaker until I could hardly bear to breathe, it had become so painful. I closed my eyes. So I was going to die, in the dream, at least. She didn't remember dreams hurting so bad.

"Mai!" A concerned voice cried. She knew this voice, who was it? She couldn't quite remember, then it repeated, "Mai" however, it was a different voice this time, a girl. Who was it? She knew these voices a feeling of warmth came over. They were good people, people like her family. But her family was dead. So who could it be? Why couldn't she remember?

**Alice: Stopping there**

**Lizzy: You are cool**

**Alice: Yeah I am**

**Lizzy: I was kidding**

**Alice: I know…**

**Lizzy: Well, at least you updated…**

**Alice: I know**

**Lizzy: well until next time:**

**Both: Read and reveiw **


	4. Death

**Alice: SORRY SORRY SORRY**

**Lizzy: Nice SuJu reference**

**Alice: I know, I'm amazing**

**Lizzy: No, no not really**

**Alice: I am.**

**Lizzy: No, you really aren't. You cant even update in a timely manner. Let me check, last update for this fic- July 31****st****, 2012. You're not a good person.**

**Alice: REVIEWS!**

**Lizzy: Way to change the topic…**

**Alice:**

**xSaphirexRosesxFanx- okay, I am REALLY sorry I took forever after your AMAZING review**

**animeloverfull- well…Im updating now…is that okay?**

**Naruisawesome- just now. I figured out what your name was…I thought it was naurawesome the whole time….THE WHOLE TIME….sorry….**

**Lizzy: this is why you have no friends**

**Alice: Yeah…probably.**

**Lizzy: Wanna know who I haven't seen in a while?**

**Alice:Who?**

**Lizzy: Cross your heart for me**

**Alice: Oh yeah, I wonder where she is…she is awesome. CROSS YOUR HEART FOR ME COME BAAAAAAAAACK!**

**Lizzy: just do the stupid disclaimer**

**Alice: Fine. We don't own Ghost Hunt by the way. I bet you guys couldn't tell.**

**Lizzy: They could**

**Alice: You ruin all my fun….**

_Mai POV_

_(We left off in a dream….that Mai couldn't wake up from)_

"Mai! Mai, don't leave us now Mai!"

I kept hearing these voices, although, slowly I became deafer and deafer to the noise. My eyesight became blotchy and I could barely breathe. Was this how it felt to die? I wondered what awaited me after death, blissfulness; would I get to see my parents? Would we finally get to be a happy family, all together? It was all I really ever wanted. I couldn't even remember why I stayed alive, I mean, all I ever did was stay after school with my friends and tell ghost stories. That was all I really had to live for, them, right?

Something bothered me, like I was leaving something important behind. But everything that was important to me was already gone, my mom and my dad. And when I died, I would see them again. For some reason though, I was scared and sad. A lonely tear rolled down my check, I was hurting, my lungs were stinging, but, by this point the rest of my body was numb.

I heard another voice call out, "Mai! Please, you have to wake up!"

I wasn't sure if I was dreaming or not anymore. If this was a dream, would I die and then be thrown back into reality? Or was I simply having delusions? Did no one else exist except for in my head? I was confused and weary, weak and alone. If there was someone else out there, they would just have to cope without me. It hurt too much to keep myself alive, especially since I was completely alone, with only limited warmth.

Heavy thuds walked up to my crippled body. It was the man. He grabbed my shirt and pulled me up to his face, "Where is Chiyuki?" he growled in my ear. I wanted to tell him that she was gone, that he would never find her now, but I was speechless. I couldn't move, all he was carrying was a limp, barely conscious body. As soon as he realized this, he tossed me back onto the grounded and treaded forward. I didn't have much longer. I prayed that once I was gone, my parent would be waiting for me.

But for some reason, I didn't want to see my mom. I wasn't sure as to why, but I was scared to see her, as if she had done something horrible in the past. I remembered her being an amazing mom, she was the BEST mom. I couldn't understand what was going on! I wanted to live, but I wanted to die! I wanted to see her, but I was scared to see her! Everything in my mind clashed and I didn't know why! I looked up at the sky, it was dark and starry, and almost, relieving. I let it hypnotize me, although the hypnotism didn't last long.

"Mai!" The voice shouted again, I felt distress coming again. I knew I had to wake up. I didn't know how I was going to do it but I did. I changed my mind, I didn't want to die anymore. I was really scared of death, I had something to live for, I didn't know what but I did!

"She isn't breathing!" the voice said, "She's not breathing!" It was a boy, this time he was yelling. Why did he care so much about me? What was I to him? He continued, "Takigawa, get water! We have to make her wake up?"

"I thought you said she wasn't breathing!" a female voice said, "Water won't help!"

"No, it faint, we just have to get her up!" He was right, I was barely breathing. There was no logical explanation for this, I figured that I was either mentally ill, or there was more than this that meets the eyes. I tried to force myself to wake up; my entire body felt like acid now, and trying to force myself up didn't help. There had to be something I could do, there had to! I had the will to do so much, why didn't I have the will to simply wake up from a dream. A very scary dream.

A name entered my mind. It was like I knew it but I didn't. Like I almost remembered it, but I couldn't completely remember. I had to tie all the loose ends together, the name. It belonged to someone important to me. Not my mother, nor father. It definitely wasn't any of my friends from school. Who was it?

The name belonged to a boy, a genius boy. He was rude but he could be really sweet. And he changed my life, but who was he? Who was he? Who on earth was he?! I remembered the name, I remembered who it was. That jerk, that narcissistic jerk!

"Naru" I mumbled as my eyes flashed open, "Naru, Ayako, Monk, John, Masako, Yasuhara, Lin" I said, making eye contact with each one of them. Something to live for: SPR. People who loved me, how did I forget them? My new family.

Naru and Lin stood the side while everyone else crowded around me. John said nothing, he looked at me, his eyes spoke relief, but still reflected fear. Masako grabbed my hand, and massaged it. Ayako, was rubbing my back as the tears streamed down my face. Monk held my other hand and was wiping my tears.

"Mai," Monk began, he was one of the voices. He was the first voice to call out to me as I was dying, "Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head, John and I made eye contact. Finally he said, "Mai, I'm really glad you are alright. Things weren't looking good on our end. I'm just very thankful that you're all right." I smiled to him as my thanks. I couldn't make my voice work at the moment. I was still trembling, I remembered the pain of death, and I got scared again. My tremors increased dramatically.

"Mai," Naru said, he had been the other voice. He was the one who was yelling. How had he sounded so concerned and yet, now, he looks so calm? He handed me tea, "Calm down. You're safe now." I took a sip of the tea and breathed deeply. My heart began to steady itself as I continued sipping my tea.

Slowly, everyone migrated to the screens, until it was only Monk and I. I wondered what was going on, I tried looking through all the people, but I couldn't see what was going on. Noticing my curiosity, Monk said, "They noticed some unusual temperature drops in a couple room while you were asleep." I nodded.

Just then Naru came by, "Takigawa, we are going to need you to do an exorcism." He looked down at me and squeezed my hand, "I'll stay with her." Naru promised. He smiled thankfully and stood up. The two discussed the details of what Monk was to be doing. I ignored them, I wanted to sleep, but I wasn't really up for dreaming after my last experience about a half hour before.

Within twenty minutes, the only ones left in the base were Naru and I. Monk and Lin went off, John took Masako with him to do his exorcism. And Ayako took Yasu. I had no idea why everyone was going in pairs, what this house that bad?

Naru looked back at me, "Mai, what happened?" Although nothing physical about him said it, I could tell he had been worried. He stared at me as if he had to know or else death would befall him. I found that almost ironic, considering my dream. I was quiet for a moment, I didn't know how to answer. I did know that I had to answer.

I looked at him, "Naru, I heard you. You helped me." Tears began strolling down my face again, the fear of almost having lost all of this overwhelmed me and I couldn't stop trembling. Naru looked to the side before walking up to me, and pulling me close to him. He said nothing, he just held me there, "Naru, thank you." He continued his silence. I figured there was no making him talk at this point. So we just sat together, without moving for about ten minutes.

After that time elapsed, Naru sat up, "Are you feeling better now?"

I nodded, "I am" I said semi confidently.

"Good," he said, "Make yourself useful."

I sighed, he was such a jerk sometimes, scratch that, what just happened was either 1. An illusion or 2. A fluke. Both completely plausible, Naru was ALWAYS a jerk. He told me to watch the screens and before he walked out of the door he stated firmly, "And don't fall asleep."

I sighed, for once, I had the feeling I wouldn't have such a hard time following that order.

**Alice: see, all better~~~**

**Lizzy: Well there are still quite a bit of loose ends**

**Alice: I never said that was the last chapter, Lizzy**

**Lizzy: I am completely aware of this. I'm not stupid**

**Alice: That's what you think**

**Lizzy:Excuse me?!**

**Alice: I love you all~~~ Please review! I love reviews 3 **


End file.
